Smart grid nodes within a utility communications network may include electrical consumption-measuring meters, gateways, relays and others. Such nodes require both hardware and software to gather, communicate and relay information. However, the operation and design requirements of different networks and nodes may be different. Traditionally, each different node required its own unique design, design test and design review. Accordingly, numerous different hardware devices have been designed to control the functionality of a broad range of smart grid nodes operable on a range of networks. The design, development and verification efforts for this broad range of control devices have been considerable.